


Battle Scars

by motorcitydreams



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the Professor, Jean and Scott are left in charge of the school, knowing that they have to continue to teach the vision Professor X fought so hard for. Jean Grey/Cyclops, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just an X-Men drabble I wrote a while back. I've been a huge fan since I was a little kid and the fact that I'd never written an X-Men fanfic saddened me. Apologies for any OOCness, this is the first X-Men fanfic I've written.

"It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" The flame-haired beauty questioned softly, as she turned to her lover.

The dark haired man adjusted his glasses, and, with a wry smile, chuckled,

"To say the least."

The two former X-Men remained silent as they stood there, their hearts heavy as they mourned their fallen comrades. Betsy, Jubilee, Piotr, all of them had fought so hard for virtually a lifetime for the Professor's dream. But in the end, the fighting had been for naught: the Professor was gone, and nothing had changed since then. Humans were still persecuting mutants each day.

Although she'd never admitted it to anyone, there had been times when Jean had questioned the Professor's vision, his dream of a world where humans and mutants could co-exist peacefully. Even though the Professor had been very dear to her—almost like a father figure of sorts—she couldn't help but think that his dream had always been a bit foolish.

But Scott was different. Despite everything that the team had been through, as well as the members themselves, he never lost sight of the Professor's beliefs. He whole-heartedly supported and believed in everything Xavier had taught them, so much so that he was willing to give his life for the cause, if necessary.

 _Some would call that blind faith_ , Jean mused silently. With a smile, she grasped her husband's hand tighter, sighing a little as she remembered the last words the Professor had spoken to her.

_"If something should happen in Genosha, you and Scott are to take over the school. Carry on teaching the future students of the school my vision, so that someday they may join you as X-Men and help make the visions of humans and mutants living together peacefully a reality."_

The telepath wiped away a tear, knowing that it would do no good to cry. Every day, she blamed herself for the death of her fellow teammates. If only she had gotten there faster…if only she had done more…

As if sensing what his wife was thinking, Scott wrapped an arm around Jean's small waist.

"Don't blame yourself, Jean," he said softly. "There was nothing we could have done."

"I know, Scott, but I can't help thinking that there might have been." She rested her head on his strong shoulder, and twisted a strand of hair around her fingers. "Silly of me, isn't it?"

Scott squeezed Jean's waist, and, smiling brightly, said,

"Come on, Jean, let's get out of here. It's getting late and we've got a lot ahead of us tomorrow."

Nodding, the redhead acquiesced, and made their way back inside. Before opening the door that led into the spacious mansion, Jean took one final look at the sky. She sighed a again as she opened the door, allowing Scott to enter before her.

Nothing would ever be the same again. Though it hurt her to admit it, Jean knew that it was time to move on. The memories of her former teammates would always be with her, and so she knew that moving on wouldn't be quite so hard because of that.

She and Scott had a duty to fill. Hopefully they could pick up where the Professor had left off.


End file.
